An Anniversary Tale
by Princess Corkey
Summary: A tale of an anniversary, true love, and socially awkward behavior, but not necessarily in that order.


Oliver knew he didn't always handle himself well in public.

There had been an instance, after a particularly exhausting match against the Montrose Magpies, when Oliver had to be dragged off the pitch by the Puddlemere beaters after nearly assaulting a reporter who had made unseemly (and completely ridiculous) insinuations about his fiance.

Another time, during his meticulously planned proposal, he had become so flustered that he had, in fact, thrown the ring at Katie instead of actually presenting it to her. When, both in shock, they had bent down to retrieve it from the ground, they had knocked heads, much to the amusement of their friends, whom Oliver had invited under the guise of a surprise birthday party for her, in hopes of making the night more memorable for her.

Further proof that social normalcy was not Oliver's strong suit was the night of their first wedding anniversary, when Oliver had taken Katie to the fanciest restaurant in Diagon Alley, The Witch's Brew. She sat across from him, looking as lovely as the day he had fallen in love with her (unlike many people, Oliver could pinpoint the exact day and, as a matter of fact, the exact moment he had fallen in love with Katie, but that was a different story)

"We've been married a whole year," he reminded her needlessly, reaching across the table for her hand. Distracted, she didn't notice, and he had to reach further than he planned to take her hand in his. This resulted in Oliver leaning awkwardly across the table. Finally noticing, Katie blushed and reached to meet him halfway.

"Katie, what's wrong?" Oliver asked worriedly. He had noticed her distractedness all night, but had attributed it to the fact that she had, for the past few days, been feeling under the weather. He had felt certain, though, that a night out would cheer her up, and he was suddenly afraid that he was failing in this endeavor.

At that exact moment, an older wizard approached Oliver from the side.

"Mr. Wood!" the man trilled. "What a pleasure! I'm Stan Walker, with the Prophet, and I've actually been trying to-"

"Please go away."

The request had come not from Oliver, who had been preparing a few less polite words, but from Katie, who normally took Oliver's fame in stride. Stan Walker stood with his mouth agape. Deciding to ignore Katie, he shifted his body so that he was facing Oliver exclusively and continued. "I've been trying to-"

"You heard my wife," Oliver cut the man off, annoyed. "She asked you very politely to leave." Rising from his seat, Oliver stood more than a foot taller than the balding man. "I'm about to ask you less politely," he growled.

A restaurant host hurried from the shadows and stood between Oliver and Stan, facing the bold reporter. "I think it's time for you to leave." Resigned, Stan turned and shuffled out of the restaurant, head down.

"I'm so sorry about that, Mr. Wood," the host gushed. "I'll have your waiter bring you a bottle of sparkling pumpkin juice on the house. I apologize again for the unseemly interruption."

As the man rushed off, Oliver turned back to face Katie, who was now biting her lip in a nervous manner. This made Oliver's stomach drop. Katie only bit her lip when she was terribly anxious or upset about something.

"Tell me what's the matter, love," he begged.

At that moment, they were interrupted once more by their waited, who presented them with a bottle of sparkling pumpkin juice and two glasses. He poured Katie's first, then Oliver's, before leaving.

Oliver reach for his glass, but stopped when he saw Katie eyeing her own nervously.

"It isn't poisoned," he joked feebly, growing more and more worried. At this comment, Katie laughed nervously before trailing off into an awkward silence.

"I can't drink it," she said finally.

"You love sparkling pumpkin juice," Oliver responded, his confusion written plainly his face. "You drank so much of it at George and Angelina's wedding that you sang 'Bubbling Love Potion' to no music."

"No, Oliver-" Katie tried to interrupted him, but he continued unperturbed.

"You drank so much of it at Alicia's bachelorette party that Leanne had to bring you home in your knickers because you had thrown your dress into the pool and declared that it was skinny dipping in reverse." Oliver knew he was babbling, but he couldn't seem to stop.

"Oliver-" Katie tried again. His volume was increasing, and people were starting to turn their heads.

"You drank so much of it at Ginny's birthday party that you-"

"Oliver! Enough" Katie whispered furiously, desperate to get his attention. "I can't drink any sparkling pumpkin juice because I'm pregnant!"

She was leaning across the table towards him, in the hopes of sharing her news in confidence. She needn't have bothered.

Oliver's eyes widened, and he paled instantly. "Pregnant?" he whispered back, loudly. "Pregnant, as in, going to have a...a...?"

"Baby, yeah," Katie huffed, suddenly embarrassed. A pregnancy certainly wasn't something they had been planning any time soon, and she wished she had waited to share this new with him until they were someplace private.

"We're going to be parents?" Oliver asked dumbly, clearly failing to wrap the idea around his head. "Parents, as in, you're going to be a mum, and I'm going to be a...a..."

"A dad," Katie responded quietly, terrified of what his reaction would be once the news settled into his brain.

"A dad," he repeated, this time his whisper barely audible. "A dad," he said again, slightly louder, as though trying the word on for size. "Merlin, Kates, I'm going to be a dad."

His expression remained unreadable, and Katie nodded.

Oliver stood suddenly, not making eye contact with Katie, and he turned away. Katie felt her heart break in an instant.

Then, suddenly, Oliver turned back to face her, an enormous grin spread across his entire face. "I'm going to be a dad," he boomed, attracting the attention of the entire restaurant. He rushed towards Katie, pulling her up from her chair and spinning her around in his arms.

"This woman has made me a father!" he cried out to anyone who might care to hear. Katie blushed, embarrassed, but Oliver didn't care in the slightest. He turned and ran from the restaurant, whooping and hollering that he was going to be a dad. Grinning, Katie tossed some money on the table, not caring that she was leaving far too much, and ran after him.

Out in the street, Oliver was stopping anyone who would listen.

"I'm going to be a dad!" He exclaimed to one woman, taking her by both hands and spinning her once. "Me, a dad!" he cried out to a man before hugging him spontaneously. As both strangers staggered off, dazed, Oliver turned to Katie, grabbing her hand and pulling her out into the street with him.

"Oliver!" she laughed. "Where are we going?"

"We have to tell everyone!" he shouted, taking off towards Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. "All of our friends have to know that you have given me the greatest gift that anyone has ever given me!"

And with that, he turned to her again and, in one swift motion, lifted her up and kissed her square on the lips

"I love you, Katie Bell," he whispered, this declaration for her ears only. Then, in another single motion, he placed her gently on the ground and dropped to his knees. Placing on hand on either side of her abdomen, he kissed her stomach. "And I love you too," he whispered.

Katie felt her eyes water, overcome with joy. Unwilling to be bogged down by tears, she willed them away and, finally catching some of Oliver's excitement, called out to a group of passers-by, "We're going to be parents!"

Giggling, she took Oliver by the hand, and they ran to tell the world.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this random bit of fluff that I decided to write tonight :) If you did, check out some of my other stories featuring Katie! Thanks for reading, and if you leave a review, know that it will absolutely make my day!**


End file.
